


Hogwarts Student Exchange Program

by Memento_vitae (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Hetalia, M/M, Multi, Other, Pottertalia, Some Crack, Some Plot, Triwizard Tournament, some drabbles, some one-shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:17:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8375410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Memento_vitae
Summary: The countries have freetime on their hands , so what do they decide to do ? Go on vacation ? Nope , they decide to enroll into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so I was bored but please tell me what other countries I should add onto the story or request and I'll write them. Also remember to leave a comment because comments and save lives !

It seemed like a normal day as Harry made his way to platform 9 3/4, it was his fourth year and of course, he was excited. The Weasley’s where on the other side waiting for him. However, as Harry made his way over to him they seemed to be distracted.

"Hey Ron..." Harry called out with a smile but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the scene. Around 10 or over 20 new students, that Harry, nor any other student that had started Hogwarts years ago, recognized. Some were yelling, pushing each other, laughing, brooding silently in corners, or simply looking distressed.

"Excuse me" as soft voice spoke behind Harry who quickly turned around. He was a lanky boy with slightly curled blonde hair and thick glasses. He wore a red sweater that, jeans and red plain sneakers. "I just need to past-" he was interrupted when a similar looking boy waltzed over wearing a hoody and sandals. His hair less curled.

"HEY MATTIE WE THOUGHT YOU WEREN'T GOING TO MAKE IT" By then Mr. Weasley had shooed his children away to store their trunks.

"Alfred you're being a bit rude, the other boy is right in front of you and you're yelling in his face" Harry's face went red.

‘‘No, no its fine but I would just like to ask who you all are..." The look-alike boys exchanged glances then the one with a hoody laughed.

"Well duh! We're the foreign exchange students!”

 

* * *

 

Harry had asked Hermione about it.

"Well Hogwarts hasn't had an exchange student on 60 years, and so many it seems their doing a bit of a change but I find it fascinating! Imagine them teaching you about their culture? Do you think their much more advanced then u-" Ron suddenly stumbled in, Face pale as a sheet.

"What's wrong Ron?" Harry asked “Looks like you've seen a ghost" Ron shook his head.

"Worse..." he trembled as he sat down "One of the exchange students, with a Russian accent asked me if I wanted to be his friend, he was holding onto my shoulder like his life depended on it. He scared the bleeding daylight out of me!" Just in the next moment, the door was slid open. The boy standing in front was broad enough that his shoulders almost touched the frame; he could place his whole palm on the train ceiling by simply outstretching his hand without even getting his toes. He certainly was muscular. He wore a stern look, hair blonde in slicked back like Draco use to style it but it looked much better on this boy. Two other boys accompanied him. The second tallest, probably reaching the first boys shoulder, was sun kissed and had messy reddish brown hair parted in the middle , a distinctive curl stuck out. The shortest was clearly from Asian origin and had a nervous yet serious look to him. He wore his hair in an undercut and his robes where already on.

"Oh please excuse us, we didn't mean to interrupt, we were merely looking for a compartment " The blonde boy had a strong German accent with a deep voice.

‘‘No, no it’s fine we can make enough room here!" Hermione smiled and scooted over. The brown haired boy’s eyes practically lit up as he bounced in.

"grazie!” he sat next to Ron and Harry nodding his head quickly. The two others sat next to Hermione.

"My fault, my name is Ludwig Beilschmidt from Berlin Germany, these two are my friendz, Honda Kiku Traditionally or Kiku Honda from Japan, and tat iz my good friend Feliciano Vargas from Italia” He held out his hand. stern face while giving introductions

‘’Oh Hermione Granger’’ She shook his hand ‘’He’s Ronald Weasley’’ She pointed at the red headed boy ‘’And that’s…Harry Potter’’ The Golden Trio watched for their reaction but there was nothing. Ludwig simply leaned over and shook their hands. Kiku bowed and Feliciano looked lost.

‘’FELICIANO’’ Ludwig snapped and the other boy looked close to bursting into tears. ‘’You are being rude by not greeting Herr Potter , Herr Weasley and Frau Granger’’ His face was tinted red.

‘’I’m sorry , sorry , sorry Luddy ! please don’t hit me again !’’ The boy finally exploded in sobs.

‘’Feliciano…I patted your back you idiot’’ Ludwig sneered.

‘’Oh !’’ the boy imidetly cheered up ‘’Ehehe my fault ! you know Luddy is really scary but he’s actually really nice , when I have nightmares he lets me sleep in his bed !’’ Feliciano told the Three british friends.

‘’Well you sleep more on his bed and he ends up on the floor’’ The Japanese boy spoke up finally ‘’Espicially since you are known for crawling into others bed naked’’ Kiku shook his head as Feli laughed.

‘’AY AY AY AY EZ MY LIDDLE BRUDER HERE’’ An albino looking boy stuck his head in through the compartment door , two other boys stood behind him. One of them was tall and thin with golden long hair and a handsome face. The other was a bit darker skinned like Feliciano , his hair brown and face attractive as well.

Ludwig’s eyes twitched as he stood up and went over.

‘’Vhat do you vant Gilbert’’ side by side it seemed as the boy named Gilbert was more likely to be the little brother , he was around the same height as Feliciano , perhaps a few inches shorter.

‘’I thot you vould zit vith me !’’ The older brother protested.

‘’You are zitting vith your friends and I vith mine , now leave Gilbert before you cause any trouble’’ Hermione could see the clear difference between the brothers. The older one seemed to be the troublesome short devil while the younger one was the stern tall one. Perhaps they hadn’t fallen to far from the tree if they had gotten their traits from their parents. Each being a picture of them.

‘’Ah fine you vig beby , as if I need you ‘’ The older seemed a bit hurt but left quickly , his friends leaving.

‘’So he is your older brother ?’’ Ron asked looking a bit nervous ‘’He must be in 7th year then !’’ Ludwig gave him an odd look.

‘’No , we are in the same year , you see I’m his twin , I was only born 15 weeks after him’’ Ludwig explained , Ron and Harry both looking a bit amazed ‘’We are only in fourth year’’ Hermione stilled , her face going pale along with her best friends.

‘’f-fourth year ? you must have been held back ?’’ Harry asked. Ludwig shook his head.

‘’No, what made you think that ?’’


	2. Chapter 2

Harry, Ron, and Hermione left the train with plenty of knew knowledge. They had met at least 12 foreign students: Lovino and Feliciano Vargas where twins from Italy Feliciano being born in north Italy while Lovino was pushed out first in the south.

The Beilschmidt brothers, Ludwig and Gilbert, where born in Berlin Germany months apart. Then there was Kiku Honda who was born in Osaka Japan. Of course then there was Roderich Edelstein who was the Beilschmidt brother’s cousin who was from Austria (though Ron at first thought he said Australia), Elizabeta Héderváry from Hungary, and a childhood friend of the Germanic family.

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo from Spain and Francis Bonnefoy from France, who were Gilbert’s best friends. As the Golden trio were walking out, they were met with two boys arguing in Spanish. One oddly named Jose Jesus Eduardo Elmundo Rico Benitez Perez who said he was from Mexico and the boy he was yelling at was from Cuba named Máximo Carlos Cabello.

Finally, while they were making it to the carriages Harry saw a boy possibly taller and bigger then Ludwig. He wore a scarf and had platinum blonde hair.

‘’Harry, that is the same boy who I thought was going to murder me!’’ Squeaked Ron.

‘’Don’t worry’’ Hermione said patting his back ‘’The foreign students get to ride the boats since they weren’t here for first year , so he won’t be following us for long.’’

‘’Well that isn’t very lucky for the French boy is it , he was trying too hard to flirt with you’’ Ron said with a frown.

 

* * *

 

(Germany , Italy & Japan)

Germany sighed as he climbed up onto the small boats made for people clearly much smaller then him. Japan and Italy had to squeeze in , the first years watching  a bit amazed on how someone so big could be a student , then they saw Russia.

‘’Italy , I am proud , you actually didn’t blow it for once and followed the rules’’ Italy let out a sigh of relief.

‘’Really Germany !? Ahh~ I’m so happy , right Japan’’ Italy asked patting the smaller boys head.

‘’I suppose Italy, though I was a bit nervous , I sincerely  hope none of the others blow our covers’’ Japan answered with his calm face.

‘’I hope we end up in the houses like England said ! Gryffdoor , Slygrin , ravenclick and hufflepiff !’’

‘’Italy…I don’t think that’s what they’re called.’’ Japan responded with a cringe.

After they crossed the lake , they where all lead up into the castle where they waited outside two large wooden doors. The first years where going to be called first then the exchange students . They where all of course a bundle of nerves , even America who was usually excited for anything and everything. Once the first sorting was done , the Hogwarts students who hadn’t met any of the exchange students where wondering where their food was when the doors opened again.

‘’Please Hogwarts please welcome  our first exchange students in 60 years !’’ Dumbledore announced happily. Both students and teachers had no idea such thing would be going on. The teachers looked a bit distressed. How could they teach and care for so many students !?

 

* * *

 

McGonagall sighed as she took out the sorting hat again and placed the stool down. She was handed a scroll by Dumbledore who urged her on to read :

_Sadiq Adnan in Gryffindor_

_Gilbert Beilschmidt in Hufflepuff_

_Ludwig Beilschmidt in Slytherin_

_Sigurd Bjorn in Slytherin_

_Francis Bonneyfoy in Hufflepuff_

_Ivan Braginsky in Hufflepuff_

_Maximo Cabello in Gryffindor_

_Antonio Carriedo in hufflepuff_

_Roderich Edelstein in Ravenclaw_

_Elizabeta Hedervary in Gryffindor_

_Kiku Honda in Ravenclaw_

_Ralph Jett in Gryffindor_

_Alfred Jones in Gryffindor_

_Heracules Karpusi in Ravenclaw_

_Arthur Kirkland in Slytherin_

_Feliks Lukasiewicz in Hufflepuff_

_Mads Mikkel in Gryffindor_

_Berwald Oxenstiena in Ravenclaw_

_Jose Perez in Slytherin_

_Emil Sigurður in Ravenclaw_

_Tino Vainamoinen in Hufflepuff_

_Feliciano Vargas in Gryffindor_

_Lovino Vargas in Slytherin_

_Yao Wang in Ravenclaw_

_Matthew Williams in….Slytherin_

_Basch Zwingli in Ravenclaw_

* * *

 

After the sorting was finished they where finally allowed to eat. Feliciano , the Italian boy seemed down when his friends was sorted into Slytherin and Ravenclaw.

‘’It’ll be a bit difficult being friends with him don’t you think’’ Harry asked him , but Feli simply sighed.

‘’He’s been my best friend since we where three , you see. After my momma died , my grandpapa took me away , Lovino was left with our papa. But my grandpapa died a few years later and I was taken in by some neighbors who where Roderich’s parents ! at that time G-Ludwig lived with them since Gilbert was in an orphanage. To tell you the truth really we all really know each other.’’ Feli said finishing his story. Hermione looked close to tears as well as the other girls nearby.

‘’But its good ! we got to go to the same school !’’ He finally smiled looking more cheery.

‘’And what school was that ?’’ Ron asked looking interested.

‘’H.E.T.A.L.I.A of magic for short or for the worst Harmony Education Tantamount Allegiance Liaison International Academy of magic ‘’ Ron tried to catch up with the many words he said but only caught ‘of magic’ and ‘Hetalia’.

‘’Well that’s a mouthful isn’t it ?’’ Hermione gave a weak smile.

‘’Yeah Luddy is usually the one that helps me with everything !’’ Feli said finally filling his plate with very type of food. ‘’He’s really smart , even smarter then Kiku !’’ Hermione raised a brow.

‘’But he’s in Rave-‘’ she didn’t get to finish as a loud crack of lightning ripped outside practically shaking the school. Arthur Kirkland who sat at the end of the Slytherin table placed his hands outstretched in front of the first year snakes who yelled , one girl even cried. The other foreign countries seemed to have seen the same thing with their houses. Ludwig jumped up from his seat his knuckles cracking.

‘’Calm down students’’ Dumbledore said , his voice booming through the hall. A strange looking man stood by the door with a large glass eye. Alfred looked fascinated.

‘’Hogwarts students I would like too introduce the new D.A.D.A teacher , Professor Moody !’’ Gilbert let out a snort.

‘’JUS LIKE YOU BRUDER !!! ALVAYS FUKING MOODY’’ everyone turned to look at him.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this ! remember to leave comments and kudos !

Draco Malfoy woke up the next morning with the biggest headache of his life. Last night he and one of the new students that had arrived yesterday where practically up until the peaking sun shone softly into the lake giving it an orange hue, which glowed, through the windows of the dungeon. He still remembered it clearly, well most of.

‘’Malfoy , Draco Malfoy’’ The blonde haired Slytherin said introducing himself to the new students. They all seemed to have a unseen frightening wave that floated around them. The first one to greet Draco was a shorter boy with thick eyebrows and seemed to be the only one with an actual English accent.

‘’Arthur Kirkland , my pleasure to meet you’’ The shorter boy gave him haughty look.

‘’Gilbert Beilschmidt’’ A much taller and broader , blonde haired boy pushed Kirkland out of the way and took hold of Draco’s hand , small compared to the other. Draco was thankful as he let go. He stared at the three other boys that seemed to be ignoring him.

‘’These three idiots are named Lovino Vargas , Sigurd Bjorn and Jose Perez’’ The huge boy spoke to Draco who sneered back at the caramel skinned boy with slightly curled messy black hair and emerald eyes that could rival Potters.

‘’I would assume that you’re all purebloods ?’’ Draco asked crossing his arms and raising a brow.

‘’Oh of course ! of course !’’ Arthur answered first chuckling awkwardly fiddling with his robes.

‘’Oh well than that’s good , we won’t have a problem now will we ?’’ Just as Draco was about to leave he saw in the corner of his eye the emerald eyed boy take out a bottle from inside his robes. ‘’Hey !’’ Draco whispered harshly and rushed over.

‘’This is not your business gringo’’ Jose responded and moved away to where Lovino sat.

‘’Oh it certainly is !’’ Malfoy reached over and took the large bottle in the Spanish boy’s hands ‘’Tequila…’’ He whispered surprised and looked around the Slytherin common room to see if anyone else was paying attention. ‘’How did you get this in ?’’ Draco asked examining the crystal bottle.

‘’Well duh ! eres estupido o que’’ Jose placed his hands on his hips. ‘’Now is you gonna tell on me or we is drinking that buddy?!’’ He had confidence in speaking , never stuttering even though his vocabulary was a bit jumbled and less advanced. ‘’Well it wouldn’t hurt to try it would it…’’Draco contemplated this before sighing and nodding ‘’lets go over to one of the study alcoves , Snape rarely ever checks those unless he feels a couple is snogging there’’ Draco said leading him over.

‘’Si que ahora eres el guey mi amigo !’’ The emerald boy chuckled and plopped down on the cushioned seats. He uncorked the bottle and without missing a beat he used the cork and transfigured it into a shot glass. Draco looked over at him completely baffled, how did the boy know such advanced spell ?

‘’Here , you take first shot’’ Jose pushed the glass shot into his hands and poured the yellow tinted liquid , filling it into the room. ‘’maldita mierda ! se mi olvido los pinche limones ‘’ he muttered to himself. Draco raised a brow but thought nothing of it as he tilted his head back and let the warm liquid slide down his throat. It felt good at that moment but the coming morning he would certainly regret it.

 

* * *

 

 

In the morning after the countries in disguise had settled in, they quickly awoke , or better said most where awaken. Germany or better said Ludwig woke up at 5 in the morning to workout from 5:00 to 5:58 and from 5:58 to 6:40 to study. He slipped out of the common room to go and wake up his friends and brother. He made sure his robes and tie had no creases. He took his satchel with him that carried all the books necessary for the day.

Ludwig made his way first to Hufflepuff remembering as they passed by it last night. He had noticed the prefect knock on the barrel to the edge of the top row taping three times then ,pausing a second and tapping five more times. The barrels seemed to enlarge and slide back into a door. Ludwig raised a brow proud of himself.

Germany slipped in and looked around , a shiver swept down his spine at the yellow and soft colors of the common room. He preferred cooler colors of the Slytherin common room. Ludwig suddenly began to wonder how on earth his loud-mouthed brother and his terrible friends end up…here? Ludwig shook his head and instead focused on the task at hand and moved over to where he guessed were the males dormitory.

He successfully guessed right as he opened the round door . He was careful not to make any loud noises but was unsuccessful when he tripped over the rug. But his reflexes where quick and he caught one of the posts on the bed making him shift onto his knees. The boy who slept on the bed rose up quickly , eyes widening when the saw the Slytherin.

‘’White hair...red eyes…where is he’’ Ludwig murmured and the horrified boy didn’t hesitate to point out the bed. Ludwig rushed over and swung the beds curtains open revealing his older brothers sleeping figure. Ludwig took ahold of Gilberts ear making the older boy shout in pain.

‘’LUDDY , LUDDY , LUDDY LET ME GOOO’’ he screeched making the others in the dormitory wake up along with his friends Spain and France.

‘’Get ready and don’t be late for breakfast , they shall have waffles’’ With that , Germany didn’t have to speak twice to watch the albino boy practically bounce out of bed and jump head first into the bathroom. With that Ludwig left to wake the others up.

He made his way up to Ravenclaw tower where he was asked a riddle.

‘Thirty white horses on a red hill,

First they champ,

Then they stamp,

Then they stand still.’ He answered the riddle with ease and was allowed access. He made his way to the male dormitory to find Japan and some of the other Ravenclaws getting ready for the day. Ludwig finally left but Kiku grabbed his hand.

‘’The password for Gryffindor is ‘Sleepy Willow’ I overheard the Gryffindor prefect say it since we took the same stairwell to the towers’’ Ludwig thanked him for his help and rushed out to ready Italy. He made his way across the castle in a quick pace that could have rivaled Professor Snapes, he arrived at the Gryffindor tower and spoke the password.

‘’Sleepy Willow’’ He muttered , the fat lady woke up and raised a brow looking at his uniform.

‘’You certainly don’t look like a Gryffindor ?’’ she said in a pompous voice that irritated him.

‘’I came to awake my friend , he could sleep for hours on end if I didn’t wake him up’’ he explained and the Fat ladies eyes lit up in amusement.

‘’Hmm , well this is certainly interesting , alright then’’ She said and swung the portrait of herself open allowing Ludwig access. As he entered he didn’t expect to see anyone else 7:00 early in the morning. But he saw the bushy brown haired girl , nose dug in a book. But with the sound of his entrance she suddenly looked up and gave a small gasp seeing him.

‘’You’re the one from the train ? but you’re a Slytherin what are you doing here?’’ She asked standing up and placing the book down. She already wore her Hogwarts uniform.

‘’I am here to wake up my friend , Feliciano’’ He answered , and she nodded , still the suspicious look never left her eyes.

‘’The dormitories are up there’’ she said pointing up the stairs. He gave a slight nod and rushed up the stairs and into the dormitory where he found Harry Potter sitting upon his bed , he looked tired. When he saw Ludwig entered he raised his wand but Ludwig simply raised his hands in defense.

‘’I am merely here to wake up my friend , he…he has a thing for not waking up on time…’’ Harry looked confused and let out a breath of air.

‘’I’m sorry , its that I had a bit of nightmares last night , I’m a bit on edge’’ He mumbled and Ludwig smiled.

‘’I understand , perhaps you may take a potion ?’’ Harry smiled back tiredly and nodded.

‘’That sounds nice , but the nurse simply doesn’t allow you to take whatever potion you want , either you get sick or you make it yourself with the agreement of the potions professor who would never even let me get near his classroom if it wasn’t in my schedule’’ Ludwig raised a brow and moved from bed to bed to see where his friend slept. He finally stopped at a bed and opened the curtains wider. Feliciano slept naked , snuggled in the blankets. But he wasn’t for much long as Ludwig grabbed the blanket and tugged it completely off. Still he slept on. Ludwig folded the blanket slightly and twisted it. Pulled his hand back and with all the force he could muster swept it forward harshly smacking Feliciano on the ass. There was a loud cry from the Gryffindor who rolled onto the ground holding his red ass cheek. Harry couldn’t help but let out a loud laugh.

‘’G-LUDWIGGGG~’’ he cried as Germany placed the blanket on top of him.

‘’Either you get dressed yourself or I dress you myself’’ Feliciano nodded and stood up slowly. Of course Ludwig didn’t go , he made sure that Feli changed completely , he gathered up the other boys books and placed them in Feli’s own satchel.

‘’Ready ?’’ he asked the sleepy boy. The rest of the students had woken up , a bit on edge at the Slytherin in their dormitory.

‘’Yeah...Ludwig carry me , carry me !’’ Feliciano held out his arms making Ludwig sighed.

‘’Fine !’’ he said and leaned down onto one of his knees to let the other boy climb up. Ron and the rest of the boys stared in amazement and confusion. As Italy settled , Germany got back up and opened the door walking down the stairs. Ron and Harry followed meeting up with Hermione who was completely baffled by the scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first language would technically Spanish since from 1-3 years old that's all I spoke , but once I got into school I spoke English. I still speak Spanish but not the complicated words , I write and speak some words but not perfectly so if I wrote this wrong don't stop yourself from scolding me ! Also the reason he speaks in English like that (mexico) is because my dad speaks English like that and I find it hilarious so I took my dads own speech pattern.  
> ''gringo''- white guy   
> ''eres estupido o que’’- are you stupid or what  
> ‘’Si que ahora eres el guey mi amigo''- Now you are the dude my friend   
> ‘’maldita mierda ! se mi olvido los pinche limones ‘'-Fucking shit I forgot the fucking lemons


End file.
